Ferocious Love
by KristaTheUnique
Summary: A thrilling fanfiction taking everyone's worst fanfiction nightmare and making it into one hilariously awesome story.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. Very dark. My heart was beating against my purple plaid cardigan as I ran down the street. Running. Running. Running. Running. My name. Is Boobakaka. I live, in the Village Hidden in the Sand Dunes. My family died when I was four years old. I killed them. All of them. With a rusty spoon. And then I joined the Akatsuki. Kisame took care of me in secrecy and I grew up with a strange childhood. I ran away to the Village Hidden in the Sand Dunes when I was twelve. Here is my full profile:

Name: Boobakaka Marishmanana Uzukami  
Age: 14 Height: 5' 8"  
Weight: 110 lb  
Hair: Long (to lower back) and bright purple  
Eyes: Neon Pink  
Skin color: Black  
Bra size: DDDDDDDD  
Favorite Pokemon: Pidgey  
Ninja rank: Super Dark Wizarding Rogue Ninja  
Occupation: Jedi  
Grade: Seventh Year in Hogwarts  
Relationship status: Single  
Sexuality: Straight  
Dream: To become Jokage!

Oh yeah, right. I was running. It was dark. I turned around as I was running (running running running) and saw that the man in the yellow hat had stopped following me. I stopped abruptly and walked in to the nearby ramen shop and ordered some ramen. A boy with long black hair sat beside me. He was strikingly sexy in a tan/khaki coat with his hair in a strange ponytail and purplish white eyes. And then another boy, with shortish blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing some sort of military uniform, and a very annoyed expression sat down next to me with some boy, with brown hair and eyes, who was rambling on, very loudly, about pasta. I focused my attention back on the boy sitting on my other side and realized he was looking at me. I blushed FURIOUSLY and ate my food.

"Umhey." He said relaxed.

"HI." I said with a face that very much resembled O.O .

"You're super sexy in those fishnets and cardigan. You're not even wearing pants. I like that." He nodded approvingly.

I giggled. "Ah! This is just my regular outfit! I'm Boobakaka! What's your name?"

"Boobakaka. That's a hawt name. I'm Neji."

I squeeled, "AH! I KNOW! THANKS! YOU'RE SO HOT!" I then began to make out with him passionately right on the spot. It seemed like the right thing to do.

"Hey!" He said.

I frowned and stopped "what?" I said with a pouty lip.

"Why do we have clothes on? Damn girl! Let's go to my apartment!" He got up and pulled me out of the restaurant.

We began to walk and I told him all about my history and my horribly horrid life. He told me of his awesome life and showed me his dark mark. It was such a turn on.

We arrived at his apartment quickly and he unlocked the door. And somehow, I knew my life would be changed F O R E V E R.

Tune in next post to see the further awesomeness.


	2. Chapter 2

We ran down the dark street to Neji's apartment. He took me upstairs and stopped outside a door and began to unlock it. We went inside and instantly started making out fiercely. He began ripping off my purple plaid cardigan and my fish nets. I began undoing his pants. He pulled off his shirt. I pulled off his pants unveiling bright yellow Sugar Daddy boxers.

I giggled, "Those are sexiii!"

He blushed and pulled me onto his bed and then it all began...

And then when it was done we lay wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you!" I whispered.

He looked away slowly.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a pouty lip.

"I have something I've been needing to tell you." he whispered.

"What is it?" I said, sitting up.

He said, "I'm a...vampire." He closed his eyes.

"I knew it!" I said excitedly.

He lifted an eyebrow and suddenly someone jumped in the window. I screamed and covered myself with the blankets.

"Relax," he said, "It's me. Edward Cullen." He winked. "And don't even bother covering yourself. I've been in that tree watching you all night."

Neji and I looked at each other with scared looks on our faces.

"I too have a confession to make," he said with a sad expression. "I am a...soul reaper." He closed his eyes and shuffled his feet.

Suddenly, a huge mob of obsessed fan girls broke down the door and charged toward Edward. But before they got to him they morphed into a huge monster with a strange mask on.

"Damn it! Not again!" He popped a candy out of his pocket and into his mouth and his body fell on the floor with a thud.

Neji and I stared at each other with our mouths hanging open.

"What the-" Neji began. But he was interrupted when he noticed that the monster was gone and Edward was now sitting on the edge of his bed panting.

"Phew. That was a toughy," he said wiping his brow. "Do you guys have any O negative I could have? I'm parched."

Neji said, "Check the mini fridge."

Edward walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle, "Hey, thanks bud. Well, Edward Cullen out. Peace!" And then he was gone.

I sat their staring after him and Neji jumped up, "He's so damn SEXY! I WANT HIM!" and then he jumped out the window.

And my perfect day was ruined...once again. 


End file.
